Mystic Foxes
by Jonathan L
Summary: A group of foxes lived peacefully in the forest. They all had a power over a certain element. One day, a dark force arised to take over mobius. It is up to them to stop them. But the are missing one element. Without it, they can never defeat this dark pwr
1. Part 1 Updated 04-14-02 (Totally Rewritt...

Mysterious Foxes  
A story on how Jonathan L. got to Mobius by Jonathan L.  
  
BTW the L. is my last name, which I'd rather keep private  
  
Shyguy Island and All characters are (C) Jonathan L. 2001-02. Chancelor Shyguy is a trademark of Jonathan L.  
  
  
***********Updated 04-15-02***************  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I woke up Saturday morning at 10:00a. It was a beautiful summer day in New York City. I got up, got dressed. I had rice crispies for breakfast as usual.  
  
"Mom, im going to Joe's house", I said.  
  
"Have fun", my mom replied.  
  
I took my usual path thru a forest in the middle of the island, (Staten Island to be excact) There was a lot of trees, which meant a lot of shade, which was good considering it was a humid day. The trail is dirt and it is somewhat hilly. I was walking and suddenly the earth opens up under me and i fall into a hole. The next thing I can remember I was in a bed somewhere.  
  
The bed was quite comfortable like the one I have in my bedroom. Someone opened the door. He had a candle. The person who entered the room was a fox, a fox like I have never seen before. He walked upright and he could talk. The wierdest thing was that he had two tails.  
  
"I found you lying on the ground outside of town," he said "My names Tails and this is knothole village."  
  
"Knothole huh?" I replied, "Nice place, but how did I get here? is this a dream?"  
  
"nope" Tails replied, "You fell thru a hole in reality. You see, sometimes reality has its holes and you fell thru into one."  
  
"People like you arent welcomed here because the ones who live here are evil." Tails replied, "The only way for you not to be harmed was to turn you into a fox"  
  
"What are you saying? Im not a fox!", I exclaimed.  
  
"Take a look in the mirror" Tails replied.  
  
I looked into the mirror, and to my surprise. I was a fox! My fur was a light blue and my clothes were gone. How the hell did this happen?  
  
"You pervert! Why did you steal my clothes?" I exclaimed!  
  
"We dont wear clothing here" he replied.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed!  
  
"Dont worry, you wont be blinded. All of those places are covered by everyones fur." Tails said.  
  
"Thank god!" I replied  
  
"Where you are now. This town is called Knothole. The people here are very nice and friendly. You will feel right at home"  
  
"Well its late. Get a good nights rest and we'll talk more in the morning"  
  
"Knothole Village, Mobius, I think im gunna like it here. Its peaceful, and away from the boredom of everyday life. I wonder how my neigbors are like" I said before I fell asleap.  
  
  
|TO BE CONTINUED| 


	2. Part 2 Updated 04-20-02 (Totally Rewritt...

Mysterious Foxes part 2  
  
A group of foxes lived peacefully in the forest. They all had a power over a certain element. One day, a dark force arised to take over mobius and it is up to them to stop them. But the are missing one element. Without it, they can never defeat this dark force.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up around 9:00a. Who knows what time zone. This is a whole new world we are talking aboot. It defenately aint no NYC, nor no Upstate.  
  
"Jonathan, wake up its Breakfast","Come on Jon!" Tails said as he knocked on my door.  
  
"Comming" I replied.  
  
I got ready for the day slowly. Besides it wasnt like I had to do much anyway. I got out of my room and it looked very different in the daytime. It was a huge forest and all the houses and buildings seemed to blend into the tall trees and other plant life. There were walkways to almost everywhere. All marked clearly with route markers and mileage signs. It seems that Tails is in charge of waking everyone up because I saw him out of my window at someone elses door after he knocked on mine.  
  
"Hey Tails, do you know where I can find a car dealer here?" I asked.  
  
"We got car dealers, but I dont think a car can fit on these narrow roads. Cars mostly use the wider streets that connect the villages." replied Tails.  
  
"I have a drivers license, but it is for the state of New York," I said.  
  
"Whats New York?" asked Tails.  
  
"Its on earth." I replied.  
  
"oh, is it a nice place?" Tails asked.  
  
"It's alright, It looks just like Knothole in some areas."  
  
We continued walking till we reached a large treehouse. One thing that makes Knothole unique is that all the buildings are built off of and blend in with the trees. We walked inside the huge building and it looked very quaint inside. There were tables filled with all types of food. Fruits, Vegatables, Fresh bread, Pancakes, It looked really delicious. There was a big round table in the center. People were already there eating.  
  
"Hey Tails, wheres the plates, im starvin" I asked.  
  
"Over there, enjoy. Our table is in the center." Tails replied.  
  
I went around and picked me up some Pancakes and syrip, some strawberrys, and a roll. I then sat down next to Tails.  
  
"So Tails, who are all these people?", I asked.  
  
Tails points to Sonic  
  
"This is Sonic the hedgehog, He runs faster than sound. Hes a cool guy, and my role model", Tails replied.  
  
Tails points to Sally  
  
"This is Sally Acorn, she is the crowned princess of this planet. Unlike many princesses, she is actually smart and not a pain in the ass.", Tails replied.  
  
Tails points to Rotor  
  
"This is Rotor. He knows a lot with electronics and machinary. If your interested in that stuff, he can bring up an interesting conversation", Tails replied.  
  
Tails points to Bunnie  
  
"This is Bunnie Rabbot. She is from the south. Her arms and legs are mechanical due to an accident", Tails replied.  
  
"Hey bunnie, where are you from on our proud confederacy*? Georgia? Alabama? South Carolina?" I interupted Tails and asked this question.  
  
"I dont know where those places are" Bunnie said.  
  
"Oh yeah, those places are on earth." I replied.  
  
Tails points to Antone  
  
"Here is Antone, hes a french fraidy cat." Tails replied.  
  
"I am not a frady cat!" Antone exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was asking me about earth and what its like there. But I guess if I was them , I probably would have done the same thing. After Breakfast, we could do whatever we wish. We just have to return for Lunch and Dinner or if there is an important meeting. I walked back to my hut and put on the TV. Knothole has Satelite TV with 500 channels. I put on one of my favorite shows, the $25,000 pyramid on Game Show network.  
  
"Ah, now this is the life" I said, "All I need now are some snacks."  
  
I went outside to go find Tails. I need to ask him about where to find some snacks. When I was walking along the path, A Mysterious red fox wearing a black cloak came out of nowhere.  
  
"Join us, join the mystic foxes", he said.  
  
"Huh? What are the Mystic Foxes?" I asked.  
  
I tried to ask him but he disapeared. Maybe I can ask Tails about the Mystic Foxes.  
  
------------------------------------  
To be Continued 


	3. Part 3 Updated 04-27-02 (80% Rewritten)

Part 3 - Mystic Foxes  
by Jonathan L.  
  
Last Updated:  
Completed: 80%  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the mysterious confrontation, I continued walking down the path. This path is marked frequently with what on earth we call a route marker. It was a white square with the number 56 in it. The path itself was very nice, with trees lining both sides.  
  
I came across another hut. This one had "TAILS" engraved on a plaque on the door. This must be in this one, I thought. I knocked on the door. Tails came out.  
  
"Hi Jon", Tails asked, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"Where can I get some snacks?" I asked, "My refigirator and pantry are empty."  
  
"Come Jon", Tails replied "I'll show you where the market is."  
  
Tails and I were walking along the path till the cluster of trees opened up and there was a Pathmark supermarket.  
  
"Grab a shopping cart and let's go", Tails said.  
  
Tails and I were walking around the store, picking up items and food. Then I remembered that wierd fox in the path.  
  
"Hey Tails", I asked "Do you know anyone called the Mystic foxes?"  
  
"Why, yes" Tails replied "They are 11 foxes each posessing a magical powers, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light, Dark, Wood, Metal, Sun, Moon, and Life"  
  
"Thats a lot of elements" I replied, surprised at how many elements there were.  
  
"If they asked you to join them, that must mean you contain a magical power too." Tails answered.  
  
"Good Question. Yes, that plane of yours does need a new paint job. Sorry about your parents." I replied. I knew what Tails was thinking. Maybe thats my power?  
  
Astonished, Tails replies "Wha?, How did you know about my plane?, I've never showed it to you and how did you know about my parents?"  
  
"I sorta got it," I answered, "Its hard to explain."  
  
"Hmmm... You have Telepathy. A psionic power. You have psychic powers, Jon" said Tails.  
  
This is cool, I can read peoples minds and get their thoughts. I wonder if I could do any of the other things, such as shoot energy beams or lift objects without physical force. I wonder if I focus my energy to my hand and outward would it do anything. Suddenly a beam of light was launched out my hand and knocked down one of the many trees in knothole village.  
  
Surprised, I said "Whopsie".   
  
"Wow" Tails said, "That was increadable!"  
  
"I never knew I could do it untill today," I replied.  
  
"Somehow you got powers when you came here." Tails said.  
  
Sarcasticly, I replied "Obviously."  
  
Then, the mysterious cloaked Fox came back again.  
  
"Join us, Jon join us" he said.  
  
"Ok" I replied, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Follow me" he said.  
  
"Do I get a chance to pack my stuff?" I asked.  
  
He replied "You have 30 minutes, and meet me at the village line."  
  
"Im sure you know where that is Tails" I said.  
  
"Sure I do, you just pack your stuff and I'll get you there."  
  
Tails and I walked back to my hut. When we got back, Tails went to tell everyone where I was going. In the meantime I packed all of my things and took some snacks out of my fridge for the journey. When I was done packing, I saw everyone at the main hall.  
  
"Goodbye everyone" I said.  
  
"See ya bro" Sonic replied.  
  
"Come back soon, you're always welcome at Knothole" Sally said.  
  
"Goodbye Jonny" "Bunnie replied.  
  
"See ya" said Rotor.  
  
"Come Jon, the Village line is just ahead." Tails said.  
  
When we got to the village line, that mysterious cloaked fox was waiting for us.  
  
"Well put your stuff in the trunk and get in the car," he said, "Its a long journey to the Mystic foxes."  
  
"This better not be one of those tribal things, or a farm. I'll walk back to Knothole if thats the case." I said.  
  
Laughing, he replied "You need not worry about that. Now pack your things in the car trunk and lets go."  
  
--------------------End new Story/Begin old Story--------------------------  
  
I put my stuff in the trunk and got in the car. Unlike New York, there are very few paved roads on Mobius and hardly any freeways, so the ride was bumpy and long.  
  
When we finally got there, I was amazed. It was like one big fox family. The huts that they lived in were very nicely furnished and had full plumbing. We got out and the mysterious fox identified himself.  
  
"My name's Blaize, im posess the power of Fire. You posess a power that can be greater than all of ours, the power of Chaos. In time you will learn to use this power and you will be the savior of us all"  
  
"You see here", said Mark, the earth element fox, "The 11 of us, well now 12 since you are here, are fighting against the Shadow Fox. A deranged, out of control Deamon who wants all of our powers for his own game."  
  
"We all have our own unique elemental power," said Aeros, the light fox "Magic that controls all 11 elements, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Dark, Wood, Metal, Sun, Moon, and Life. You are the 12th element, or the chaos element."  
  
"You must join us, without you we will never win the war against the Shadow Fox." Aeros said desperately. He was begging me to join him"  
  
"Yes, I will join you" I was happy to join them. They are a real friendly bunch.  
  
"Ill show you to your room," said Blaze.  
  
The room I got was a really nice room, it was comfortable and big.  
  
"thank you" I said to Blaze.  
  
"No problem, now you unpack and take a rest. Well call you when dinner is ready" Blaze replied  
  
------------------Begin New Story/End Old Story------------------------------  
  
So I upacked all of my things and placed them where they were in my room in Knothole. Since dinner was ready I wasn't going to bother Blaize about snacks.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Continued in Chapter 4. 


	4. Part 4 Updated 04-27-02 (2% Rewritten)

Mysterious Foxes  
A story on how Jonathan L. got to Mobius by Jonathan L.  
  
All Characters are (c) Jonathan L. 1999-2002  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The room they gave me was very nice. The place was carpeted with nice soft carpeting, the bed was comfortable. And there was hot water in the shower. Very nice!  
  
"Come on, Dinners ready. I would also like to introduce you formally to the Mystic Foxes" Blase said.  
  
"I'm comming" I replied as I hurried to get my shoes on.  
  
We both walked down the path to the main hall. Inside was a big room with a high ceiling. In the center was a table with 12 places, 10 of them were taken by the others. Around the tables was all types of foods.  
  
"Welcome" Blaise said "Let me introduce you to the others."  
  
"First we have Aquina Hydress. She is the Mystic Fox of water.  
Next we have Terra Firmis. is the Mystic Fox of earth.  
Next we have Wendy Mist. she is the Mystic Fox of air.  
Next we have Arben Flora. he is the Mystic Fox of wood.  
Next we have Steele Circut. he is the Mystic Fox of metal.  
Next we have Lumina Light. she is the Mystic Fox of light.  
Next we have Luna Celeste. she is the Mystic Fox of the moon.  
Next we have Solace Soarus. he is the Mystic Fox of the sun.  
Next we have Mathias Midnight. He is the Mystic Fox of Darkness.  
Next we have Quinn Dressler. he is the Mystic Fox of Life."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." I replied.  
  
After dinner, we all went back to our rooms to meditate and improve our powers (Or so they say.)  
  
I meditated and relaxed. Then I went to bed. The next morning was a bright and sunny one. The sky was clear and the mountain air is wonderful. The mystic foxes explained to me, who they are and what is their purpose. They are a group of foxes each posessing a form of elemental magic in which he or she uses it to fight for justice and freedom.  
  
"You will feel right at home here" said Mathias Midnight.  
  
Everything went good till 2 weeks later, read what happened below.  
  
"Were going on a trip" said Blaze, "To Shyguy Island"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Whats wrong with Shyguy Island?" I asked.  
  
"They got a mean dictator that doesnt like foxes" said Mathias.  
  
"Then why are we going there?" I replied.  
  
"To rescue young foxes who lost their parents to the robotocizer there." Mathais replied  
  
I didn't know what a robotocizer is, but I didnt feel like asking him. It sounded really awful.  
  
We packed our things and got to the airport. The flight was good but long. When we reached Shyguy Island, we rented a minivan, and were on the road. Shyguy Island has nice freeways, better than NYC. The road has 5 lanes in each direction, and theres not much traffic (NYCDOT, this is how to fix NYC's traffic problem, not stupid monorails) We drove around the streets till we reached a traffic circle with a big building in it.  
  
"This is the Chancelor's office" Blaze said.  
  
We drove down Highway 2 for a while and the neighborhood began to look really bad, like Bedford Styvesant, Brooklyn (thats a real bad neighborhood in NYC) There we parked our van and saw a dark smelly alley. There I saw a sight that I almost cried. There were baby foxes everywhere, with the most saddest look on their faces. To them the world has ended, there parents and their homes gone, there was nothing that would make them escape from the eternal sadness that binds them.  
  
"Hi there" I said to the foxes. They all slowly approached me, they were terrified.  
  
"Were not gunna hurt you" I said in a comforting tone.  
  
They approached us. They didnt say anything, I got down on my nees and they approached me and gave me a big hug. You could see that the encasement of sadness that they were trapped in was begining to open. We put them in our van and drove away. As we were aproaching Interstate Highway 295 a police officer stopped us.  
  
"You are under arrest for abducting people" the Officer said, "I am going to have to take you to the chancelor."  
  
The officer came into our van and drove it to the Chancelor's office. Then he took all of us to the Chancelor himself. He was a Shyguy with more ornaments on his robe.  
  
"Chancelor, we were just rescueing them from the alley" I said.  
  
"But that is their home" The Chancelor said.  
  
"It wouldnt have been if you hadent killed their parents!" Blaze screamed at the Chancelor.  
  
"You have disrespected the Chancelor and will be punished!!!" The Chancelor was really pissed now.  
  
Continued in Part 5 


	5. Part 5 Slated to be rewritten

Part 5 of Mystic Foxes  
by Jonathan L.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"You, red fox with your smart mouth shall be punished with robotocization. You shall work 24 hours a day building my freeway network." Exclaimed the Chancelor, "And you light blue fox, since you were the one who abducted these foxes shall be sentenced to "Format Robotocization. The rest of you have to witness the process, then get it done to yourselves too."  
  
"Ya'll are in deep shit" said the Police officer.  
  
"You bet they are" said the Chancelor, "Now officer, take them to the robotocization camp!"  
  
We were all loaded onto a truck. The door was locked and the cop started the car and put his sirens on and drove really fast. It's not like he's catching a crook, hes just taking us to prison. When we got to the prison, we were led down dark, dreary halways to our cell. There was one window with bars over it and 12 sleeping bags. The floor was concrete and was cold and uncomfortable.  
  
"Dawn tomorrow, ya'll 'll be a-robots workin on the highways" said the officer.  
  
These guys remind me of the southeners during the jim-crowe laws of the early 1900s. They even talk like them. We couldn't sleep so we just sat there, we were all terrified. We didnt know what was going to happen to us. It was all a dark mystery that we couldnt get off our minds.  
  
Dawn finally came and the officer opened the door and leaded us down the hallway to a big room full of computers and 12 tubes.  
  
"Now ya'll get in dose tubes and dont try any funny business!" exclaimed the officer.  
  
The lights in the room turned on to reveal technicians that control the robotocization machines.  
  
Then the lights dimmed again and an electric field started to surround us. Then the machines stopped and the lights turned off.  
  
"What in taarheels happened?" exclaimed the officer.  
  
"The power blew out due to a high voltage problem."  
  
--The phone rang--  
Chancelor: What happened?  
Officer: The power blew out.  
Chancelor: These guys are the luckiest foxes in history. Let them go.  
Officer: Yes sir.  
  
"Ya'll are free to go" said the officer "An Shyguy Island tradition when the power goes out on the Electric Chair or Robotocizer, the criminals are free to go. Just don't lemme catch ya'll around here anymore, ya hear?!!" The cop exclaimed in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir" I said, and spoke on behalf of the mystic foxes.  
  
We then left the robotocization camp and drove back to SI International airport to get back to Mobius. The drivers on SI are very bad, none of them use turn signals, they drive 80 MPH in a 65 MPH zone, they cut people off, and dont pay attention and exit off the ramps last minute, cutting people off in the deceleration lane. When we got to the airport, we checked in and waited a short time for the plane. The Plane ride home was nice, we all flew business class and got nice treatment. Once we were home, we unpacked and talked over the experience  
  
"Man, am I sure glad to get back" said Blaze.  
  
"Thats not some place I'd like to go back to" said Wendy.  
  
"Reminds me of Atlanta" I said.  
  
"Whats Atlanta?" asked Blaze.  
  
"Its a city located in the southern part of the United States of America, a continent on the earth. They did the same stuff that the Shyguys do on Shyguy City, but they discriminated against anyone that didnt have white skin. Not only Atlanta did this, but the whole Southeast portion on the United States did this." I replied  
  
"Did you used to live there?" asked Blaze  
  
"No, I lived in New York City, located in the Northeast portion" I replied, "Everyone was equal there."  
  
Then I turned to the small foxes. "You guys can live with us." I said. "I dont think anyone would mind. We can offer this village to victims that lost family to the robotocizer. We'll take care of them and use our power to protect them."  
  
"Thank you so much!!!" The small foxes said. They all gave me a big hug.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Continued in part 6. 


End file.
